


Truth or dare

by Leiya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Party, Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiya/pseuds/Leiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kuroko is dared to kiss the person he likes in a game of truth or dare, what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or dare

„Kuroko-kun, truth or dare?“ Riko asked with an evil grin as the bottle stopped showing to the almost invisible guy. It was her birthday party and she had invited her team to her home. This would be a good chance to learn more about each other and strengthen the team’s bonds. Or that’s how she explained her choice for this game and no one dared to object.

“Dare” The blue-haired boy answered almost instantly.

“If the person you’re in love with is around, kiss her. If not, you have to run around the block on your hands.”

“Are you expecting a confession, coach?” Koganei asked with a sly grin.

Kuroko shrugged. He might as well do it. The person he liked was indeed here and he hated ambiguous situations. So he got to his knees since he was a bit too small and then he kissed Kagami right on the lips, before he sat down again. He didn’t notice the silence in the group as he took the bottle to spin it again. But before he could actually spin the others broke the silence with a synchronic “EEEEHHH?”

“What?” Kuroko had just done what he was told. Those were the rules. Before anyone could say anything else Kagami was on his feet and hastily left the room, face scarlet. 

“Ku… Kuroko? Are you serious?” Hyuuga asked shocked.

“I am.” Kuroko answered impassive as always. “But I don’t want it to become a big deal.” 

From this point on the atmosphere became awkward and right after dinner Kuroko also left. He went straight to Kagami’s apartment to get things sorted out. 

“Sorry for the intrusion” Kuroko said when Kagami opened the door and entered the apartment without waiting for Kagami to say anything. This was too important for him to wait.

“Hey, what are you…” Kagami started a protest, seemingly unwilling to let Kuroko in.

“We have to talk” was Kuroko’s plain answer as he pulled his light to the living room and on the couch. Kuroko sat down next to him.

“You don’t have to like me back. I’m completely fine with just playing basketball with you. It’s…” But before he could finish his explanations he could feel Kagami’s lips on his. Kuroko was very surprised so he could not reply to it adequately.

“Idiot! Why in front of everyone?” Kagami asked and seemed a bit upset. 

Kuroko looked at him blankly. “I played after the game’s rules. Coach asked me to kiss the person I like. And since it’s you and you were present I had to oblige, right?”

Kagami sighed deeply. This was a strange way to receive a confession. But well, it was Kuroko. What did he expect? A love letter? A talk on the school’s rooftop? That would’ve been too ordinary.

“You’re really weird”, the redhead stated but his eyes rested fondly on the smaller boy.

“I’ve heard that quite often. Do you mind me staying overnight?” 

‘What a guy!’ Kagami thought and kissed Kuroko again.


End file.
